


why we don't play with fire

by A_pretty_chill_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marc Angst, but it still hurts is what i'm saying, i nearly cried writing this ngl, there's a little - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pretty_chill_ace/pseuds/A_pretty_chill_ace
Summary: Marc was just supposed to be making brunch for his boyfriend and friends.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	why we don't play with fire

“Hey, Nath?”

“Yeah babe,” Nathaniel called from the living room.

“We need more bread. I’m trying to make toast for the brunch, but we’re kind of out. Could you run to the store to get me some?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Nathaniel packed up his drawing pad and supplies and grabbed his wallet.

“Love you!”

“Love you too! Bye!”

Marc heard the front door close from the kitchen and went back to making eggs. Everyone was supposed to come over for brunch, and Marc had a lot left to do. He ran over to the couch to grab his phone and pull up some music. Marc got some of Luka’s more recent songs going, and he finished the eggs cooking. With the eggs done, he pulled the pan off the burner and got started prepping some melon and other fruits.

After chopping and jamming for a few minutes, Marc realized that he needed to use the bathroom. He washed and dried his hands, and threw the towel on the stove.

While he was in the bathroom, he started to smell burning. He finished up quickly and raced out to the kitchen. When Marc got out there, he realized that he’d left the stove on, and the towel had caught on fire. Now it wasn’t just the towel that was on fire, but most of the other stuff on the counter including what he had prepared for brunch already.

Deep down he knew that he couldn’t put the fire out, but Marc was going to try anyway. This was his and Nath’s first apartment together, and he wasn’t about to let it burn down.

Marc went over to where the fire extinguisher was and quickly grabbed it. When he went to use it though, he realized that it was, in fact, expired.

He started to panic. He really wanted to put out this fire, but it looked like it might be too late. The fire was already starting to spread to the wood cabinets and the rest of the counter. It was close to touching the floor. Marc knew he had to call 112, but he wasn’t sure he could get out before calling. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number as fast as he could.

“112, what’s your emergency?”

“Um, hi, there’s a fire in my apartment.”

“What’s your address?”

Marc told the person on the Nath’s and his address.

“We’ll be sending emergency vehicles there as fast as possible. Do you think you can get out?”

“I- I don’t think so. The fire is pretty big already, and the door is pretty inaccessible.”

He was shaking. He knew he wouldn’t make it out, but maybe Nath would be able to salvage some of their belongings for the memory.

“Ok, sir? We need you to try and get out as fast as possible.”

Marc was silent. He knew he couldn’t get out, and it would only hurt more to try.

“Sir?”

He thought about all the moments he and Nath had together. How they met, their first comic together, him helping Nath work through his bipolar disorder. It would all be gone in a flash.

His last words were, “I’m sorry, Nathaniel.”

___

Marc woke up from the ashes. He didn’t think he survived, but maybe the rescue team had been able to save him?

Then he saw his boyfriend crying with the rest of what had been the art club.

Marc looked down at his now semi-translucent body. He definitely did not survive.

He floated over to his boyfriend. Was it ex-boyfriend now that he was dead? Marc had no idea.

“I- I can’t believe this happened? Why wasn’t he able to get out? I know he would’ve tried to get out, so was it my fault all my art stuff was by the door?”

“I’m so sorry, it wasn’t your fault I didn’t get out. I tried to put out the fire when I knew I couldn’t.”

Marc knew that he couldn’t hear him, but maybe the universe would hear him.

“Nath, it’ll be ok. It wasn’t your fault.” Alix tried to comfort him, but it was to no avail.

“It had to have been my fault.”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Marc whispered to him. “I wish I could just hold you, and let you know I’m ok.”

“It’s all my fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute to the server, and I also wanted to practice my angst, so we got this,,,, I'm sorry (not really tho). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
